


Nightmare Scare

by fambamweekly



Series: Nightmare Fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Verse, Light Angst, Nightmares, Non AU, Rare Pairings, based on the MBTI Going Seventeen episode, for all the maknaes, jeonghan only appears a bit at the end, jihoon's a softie for chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: Chan wakes up from a nightmare and stumbles upon Jihoon, who was conveniently still up making coffee.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Nightmare Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Nightmare Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the MBTI prank scares Going Seventeen episode! Chan wakes up from a nightmare and finds Jihoon in the kitchen making coffee.

“...NOO!” Chan screeched, startling himself as he jerked upright, heart pounding a mile a second, throbbing loudly in his ears as slight tears formed and threatened to spill from his eyes. Raising a shaking hand to cover up sobs that were slowly turning to retching motions as his stomach did horrible flips and turns from the aftermath of the nightmare, Chan knew he had to get out before he actually did throw up.

Stumbling outside his room, Chan closed and leaned against the door, hunched over his knees and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. A few tears managed to slip out but before Chan could notice, a voice broke through his muddled state.

“...Chan?”

Looking up, Chan was horrified to see his Jihoon-hyung standing at the kitchen doorway, watching him in concern. When Jihoon noticed his teary and distressed state, he gasped softly, eyes full of worry. Putting down his cup of coffee, Jihoon took big steps to reach Chan.

Chan tried to cover up his face to save what pride he had left since his hyung had seen him in such a state but Jihoon was not having it. Gently prying his hands away, tugging harder as Chan was stubborn and didn’t want to surrender, Jihoon managed to free Chan’s face from his hands and replaced them with his own as more tears began spilling out. Jihoon carefully and gently wiped away Chan’s tears, cupping his cheeks and rubbing his thumbs into his skin to help calm him down. Chan reached out to grab onto Jihoon’s shirt and in response, Jihoon tugged Chan a bit closer. Feeling the warmth from being close to his hyung as well as from his hands and the soothing motion of his thumbs, Chan began calming down, tears slowing and eventually stopping, leaving just sniffles in its place. Jihoon kept a hold on Chan’s face just as Chan kept a hold of Jihoon’s shirt.

After a while, Chan let go and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Jihoon gently turned Chan’s face back towards him, tilting his head up.

“Don’t do that Chan. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Absolutely nothing.”

Chan hesitantly looked at Jihoon and seeing his sincere expression, he was finally able to relax.

“I...I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, baby.” Jihoon tugged Chan so now he was in his embrace, arms wrapped securely around his tiny frame.

“I...I was back in that room and I...I the mannequins and people and...and” Chan started choking on his words, tears once again forming and Jihoon shushed him, patting his back and muttering that it was okay and that he’s safe now. Chan slowly calmed back down again and slumped against Jihoon’s arms.

“...hyung?”

“Hm?”

“...can I sleep with you tonight?”

The arms around him tightened as Jihoon stated, “Of course you can sweetie. Come on.”

Chan felt the heat lost as Jihoon tugged away from the embrace but before he could whine, Jihoon grabbed onto his hand, pulling him to shut the lights in the kitchen and go back upstairs to his apartment.

Making sure not to wake up Mingyu, Jihoon tucked Chan securely in his bed and got up to turn off the lights. Jihoon then crawled inside his bed on the other side and started to relax before being startled by something hard hitting his chest.

“...Chan?”

Arms wrapped around his body as Chan snuggled closer.

Laughing lightly, Jihoon tugged an arm out of the embrace and wrapped it around Chan, securing his body against his.

“Night Chan.”

“Night hyung. Thank you.”

Chan didn’t notice the fond look in Jihoon’s eyes as he peered down but he did feel the press of his lips against the top of his head.

“Always for you, kid. Always.”

The next morning...

“Why were you in the top apartment anyways hyung?”

“Oh. I was just getting sugar for my coffee...oh shoot my coffee. I forgot to put the stuff away. Jeonghan-hyung’s going to kill me!”

Speaking of...

“Jihoon!!” Jeonghan’s voice carried through from the kitchen to Jihoon’s bedroom.

“Pretend you’re asleep Chan! Pretend!”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my notes for a while after the MBTI episode. Now that the new Going Seventeen The Tag episode is out, I wanted to get this out and now I'm contemplating writing another version... what do you guys think? Do ya'll want it? Let me know in the comments ahah. Thank you all for reading!! Please leave some kudos as your love for the fic ~<3


End file.
